As a conventional wire harness, a wire harness described in Patent Literature 1 has been known. This wire harness comprises a plurality of cables, a pair of terminals connected to respective ends of the plurality of cables, and a housing that houses the ends of the respective cables together with the pair of terminals.
The cable comprises a central conductor connected to the terminal, a coating material comprising an insulator for coating the central conductor (insulating coating), a braid shield formed at an outer periphery of the coating material, and a sheath covering the braid shield. An end of the braid shield is exposed from the sheath and folded back, and it is swaged at the outside of the sheath by a ferrule.
The housing is constituted from first to fourth housing members, and the second housing member comprises resin, while the first, third, and fourth housing members comprise metal such as aluminum. The third and fourth housing members are formed in a tubular shape, and the ferrule is housed therein. Also, the third and fourth housing members are fitted into fit holes formed in the first housing member by press fitting.
In the second housing member, a connecting portion formed at one end in an extending direction of the cable in the housing is fitted into the first housing member. Also, the second housing member has a terminal holding portion at the other end opposite to the connecting portion, and a pair of terminals are held by this terminal holding portion.